Bill Foster (Earth-RSR)
William "Bill" Foster, also known as Giant Man is a inventor, engineer and superhero who took part on many exploits of Doctor Ray Palmer during his days as the Atom. When Project: Meta was a success, Bill figured out he also wanted to help his country in the wake of World War III, so he entered on it under the counsel of Palmer himself. After receiving his powers, Bill became Giant Man, the size counterpart to Ant-Man himself. Biography Early Life William "Bill" Foster was born in the slums of Harlem, where many crimes were happening there. His parents are always trying to protect Foster, until one day, a shoot-out between two criminal gangs happened, and Will witnesse his parents' death. While so, Bill was immediately sent to an orphanage, where he learned many things of life, including philosophy. In that time, Bill grew to idolize the super-heroes "Iron Man" and his partner, the "Atom". He always dreamed of becoming a super-hero, and during his childhoo, he always wanted to dress up like a hero in Halloween parties. Having a Work and Family At some point during adulthood, Bill found a job as a mechanic at an auto-mobile reparation shop. Bill, although worked good there, does not expect that his fellow workers there are extremely racist. Bill always got bullied by them, until his boss came to stop all those things. Bill met the boss' daughter, named Claire Temple, and he fell in love with her. While he thought that it would be impossible to marry her because of his black heritage, which may cause some "problems", surprisingly, in the future, Claire actually married him and expected a baby. After his marriage with Claire, Bill found a place of work in Stark Corps, who is unknowingly headed by Anthony Stark, AKA his childhood hero idol, Iron Man. Bill never knew that Stark was the Iron Man, so does Ray Palmer, the Atom. He became a temporary security guard there, but then became an expert mechanic and engineer for the Corps, and he also participated in the discovery of the rare "Pym Particles". Project: Meta In the wake of World War 3, the US government discovered that the Russian government has re-assembled their super-hero team, the "Winter Guard", which is the key to their victory in the third world war. The US government allowed Tony Stark to start his project named "Project: Meta", in order to assemble "super-heroes" in a group named the "Avengers". Bill volunteered to join the project at the same time Ray and Tony were thinking about a "skyscrapin' heavy hitter". Bill was chosen to be a good subject for the "Giant Man" project in Project: Meta, as he once actually participated in the Pym Particles project. However, before becoming "Giant Man", Bill was first given a prototype "Ant-Man" suit, who in the future will be perfected and worn by Eric O' Grady, Ant-Man. After Bill says that he wasn't interested in becoming small, but he wanted to become "big", finally, Bill was given the Giant Man suit. However, before he was given the suit, Bill undergoes some experiments in a cellular level in order to cope his body with the suit when it grows up, because the Giant Man suit is actually hasn't been tested. At last, the experiment was a success and Bill was given the suit, and becomes the "Giant Man", and he joined the Avengers, in a ditch to win World War 3. Powers and Abilities Bill's powers come from his cellular-experimentation to cope him with the Giant Man suit, as well as the suit itself. Like the original Giant Man from the mainstream earth, Bill is able to grow into great sizes, up to 65 feet, and can grow to 25 feet without the suit. When he grows up, he has superhuman strength, durability and stamina. His strength depends on how big he grows. Reaching the maximum 65 feet height will grant him the ability to lift buildings, while without the suit (25 feet), he is able to break steel. *'Size Alteration: '''Bill is able to alter his size into a giant size. As mentioned above, without the suit, he can only grow up to 25 feet, while in the suit, he can grow up to 65 feet tall. He can also revert to his normal size at will. **'Superhuman Strength: 'In his grown form, Bill can lift up to 80 tons (60 feet tall), and can lift up to 30 tons without the suit (25 feet tall). In his normal form, Bill is only stronger than an average man. In the maximum in-suit size, Bill is able to lift a Typhoon class sub-marine, an office building of around 20 floors, as well as a plane. **'Superhuman Durability: 'In his grown form, both in-suit or not, Bill is very durable. In his normal form, this power is still present, albeit weaker. Bill is able to survive rocket attacks, energy attacks, explosions, being (accidentally) hit by a building, and others. **'Superhuman Stamina: '''This power is granted by his cellular-experimentation, instead of the suit, making this power available even without the suit, like the durability, but with no limitations. Bill is able to perform physical activities longer than normal humans and can exert himself up to 24 hours. Personality Bill is a kind person, as well as a generous one. Bill was known to be a wise member, as well as having the ability to keep his sanity stable even after his parents are dead. Bill's also a clever and honest person, plus he is willing to sacrifice himself for his friends. On the other side, Bill has an intense hatred for racism, but tries to keep it down by using his patients. Trivia *Unlike the mainstream Giant Man or Bill Foster, he is technically the first Giant Man in Earth-RSR. *Foster is actually the one who made the "Atom" suit that Ray Palmer uses in his hero persona, as he once took part in the "Pym Particles" project. Category:Earth-RSR Category:Characters of Earth-RSR Category:Heroes of Earth-RSR Category:Males of Earth-RSR Category:Americans Category:Size Alteration Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Engineers Category:Expert Combatant Category:Americans (Earth-RSR) Category:Black Hair Category:Black Eyes Category:Scientists Category:Heroes Category:Avengers Members (Earth-RSR) Category:Married Characters Category:Created by Jacky 50A Category:Andrewtheking Category:Created by Draft227